Воитель/Галерея
Галерея изображений Джеймса Роудса, который также известен, как Воитель и Железный патриот. Фильмы ''Железный человек Кадры Rhodes palace.png Rhodes award.png Terrence-Howard RDJ Iron-Man-1-.jpg Rhodey Tony casino.jpg Filmz.ru f 17414.jpg Rhodey1-IM.png RhodeyTony-IM.png Rhody Jericho presentation.PNG IronMan-DeletedScene04451.png|Вырезанная сцена Rhodey_Rescue_Tony-IM.png Iron-man-rhodey-finds-stark-1-.jpg Detail.jpg Iron Man - 45789.png TStark-BigGrin-JRhodes-IM.jpg James-Rhodes-Speaks-to-Stark-Jet-IM.jpg 2008 iron man 021.jpg IM-rhodey.jpg 008IRN Terrence Howard 006-1-.jpg terrence-howard-ironman.jpg RhodeyTalkingTony-IM.png James-Rhodes-Press-Conference-IM.jpg RhodeyMarkII-IM.png James-Rhodes-IronManSuit.jpg James-Rhodes-IM-Ending-Press.jpg Продвижение Colonel Rhodes.JPG Rhodey.jpg Iron Man Cast.jpg Железный человек 2 Кадры Lt. Col. James Rhodes (Senate Hearing - IM2).png Don Cheadle James Rhodey Rhodes Sam Rockwell Justin Hammer Iron Man 2 Pic.jpg Ironman2 movie phone 03-1-.jpg JHammer-DefendingActions.jpg TStark-ThumbsUp-IM2.jpg Don_Cheadle_as_James Rhodes.jpg 2010 iron man 2 060-1-.jpg IM2-16431.jpg 0275ee9b0784a8556a6b34a069654739.jpg MarkII-IM2.png Mark IV vs. Mark II (Iron Man 2).png Iron Man 2 War Machine.jpg R-05378R-Take4.jpg 030710 im6-1-.jpg Iron Man Mark II party fight scene.jpg MarkIIReadyToFight-IM2.png James-Rhodes-Army-Base-IM2.jpg Mark II Arc Reactor.png IronMan2 Eric Haney.jpg IM2-Rhodey_with_MarkII.jpg Ironman2-hammer.jpg 2010 iron man 2 025.jpg Fhd010MNO Tim Guinee 001-1-.jpg Justin Hammer with Rhodey.png JHammer-ICantReadYou.jpg Iron-man-trailer-31-1-.jpg Ironman02 WarMachine.jpg 1149535-4-1-.jpg War Machine Expo Reveal 2.jpg War Machine Expo Reveal 3.jpg War Machine & Iron Man (MK6).png War Machine & Iron Man (Mark VI).png War Machine Mark I Flight.jpg IM-vs-WM-MiniGun.jpg IM2-War_Machine-Iron_Man.jpg 1149533-3-1-.jpg don_cheadle-robert_downey_jr..JPG WarMachineEx-Wife.png Iron man 2 movie image hi-res robert downey jr don cheadle 01.jpg 1062714-w1-1-.png War-machine 00387641-1-.jpg 4653777-1868666176-Iron--1-.jpg Maxresdefault-4-.jpg IM2-FX-0681-1-.jpg 1062710-w3-1-.png Maxresdefault-3-war machine.jpg IM2 HDrones-destruction-004.jpg IMWM-ThisCantBeGood.jpg WhiplashFighting-IM2.png WhiplashVsWarMachineIronMan.png Whiplash-WMachineIMan-DoubleTeam.jpg WM_and_MK6.jpg War Machine after the battle.jpg Stern 2.png Stern 3.png Продвижение Iron man 2 49.jpg James Rhodes.png War Machine mk 1.png WM mk1Transparent.png War Machine.jpg Iron Man and War Machine.jpg Iron Man 2 Poster.jpg За кулисами DonRobJon.jpg Iron_Man_2_behind_the_scenes-5.jpg Iron_man_2_behind_the_scenes-19.jpg 200 s-1-.gif Железный человек 3 Кадры IronPatriot-AIM.jpg Neptune Net.png James-Rhodes-Speaks-to-Stark-IM3.jpeg Iron Patriot flies into Battle.png Pakistan_IM3-1.png Pakistan_IM3-2.png Iron-Patriot-Iraq.jpg Rhodey armor.jpg f_160301.jpg IP1.jpg f_160308.jpg Iron-Patriot-captured.jpeg Iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-10193.jpg James-Rhodes-YouBreathFire.jpeg James-Rhodes-captures-Trevor.jpeg 9k9moUZXkkY-1-.jpg Iron_Man_3_01526.jpg Ca24838r.jpg IP3.jpg James-Rhodes-gunfight.jpeg Colonel Rhodes and President Ellis.jpg James Rhodes IM3.png Hqdefault-3- war rhodes.jpg Iron-Man-3-Rhodes-1-.png Iron Man 3 Trailer 2 2013-03-05-14h52m58s38-1-.png PPC1170 c-1-.jpg PCP0350-1-.jpg Iron-man-3-trailer-1-.jpg 1363625116-1-.jpg Heartbreaker 6.png Striker 2.png Striker 6.png James Rhodes (IM3Screenshot).jpg Продвижение Rsz iron-man-3-war-machine.jpg Iron-man-3-new-iron-patriot-poster.jpg Iron Man 3 Ironman and Warmachine.jpg Мстители: Эра Альтрона Кадры Colonel Rhodes (AoU Archive).png Iron Patriot (AoU).png World Expo, Iron Patriot, Cap & Peggy (AoU Archives).png RhodesandRomanoff.jpg UBitC7zNaOU-1-.jpg Avengersparty.jpg IM_WM_Mjolnir.png WM_Armor_Mk3.png AOU 7.jpg Avengers Party.png Avengers-still-01.jpg Rhodes-Attack_on_Avengers_Tower.png Avengers Age of Ultron 50.png Helen-Cho-studies-Ultron.jpg Rhodesanoff.jpg Thor-Barton-Rhodes-AOU.jpg RhodeyAOU.jpg Rhodesbartonchohill.jpg Helicarier WM.png Iron Man and War Machine AoU.jpg Flying WM MKIII.png Vlcsnap-error105.png James Rhodes - The New Avenger.png War Machine.PNG NewAvengersHQ.jpg Продвижение EW 7.jpg Party AOU textless.jpg За кулисами Avengers_age_of_ultron_behind_the_scenes_behind_the_scenes-03.jpg R9N5G9UJwjQ-1-.jpg War Machine - The New Avenger (The Making of AoU).png Первый мститель: Противостояние Кадры IgtI3bC2-1-.jpg Rhodey Civil War.jpg SWilson-JRhodes-Debate.jpg CA CW - TV spot 3 - 1.png VrP8dEo6-1-.jpg War Machine Armor Mark III (Bucky's arrest - Bucharest).png Rhodey arrives to Bucharest (War Machine Armor Mark III).png Congratulations Cap (War Machine Armor Mark III).png Col. James Rhodes (Bucharest - War Machine Armor Mark III).png Captain America Civil War 88.png Captain America Civil War 61.png Captain America Civil War 151.png IronMan-CalmingSpideyDown-CACW.jpg CW Ant-Man 2.png N1mC8YCP-1-.jpg WarMachine-CivilWar-Screenshot444511.png Black Panther hitching a ride (War Machine - Civil War).png IronMan-TeamWalk.jpg Team Iron Man.png IronManMark XLVI trailer airport shot.png Captain America Civil War 150.png Civil War Clash.png CW Ant-Man 16.png CW Ant-Man 17.png CW Ant-Man 18.png CW Ant-Man 20.png SpideyWarMachineTeamUp.jpg War_Machine_Sonic_Cannon.jpg War_Machine_Spot18_CW_1.png War_Machine_Spot18_CW_2.png Hawkeye-vs-BlackPanther.jpg CACW Sonic Canon 1.png RhodesandMaximoff.jpg Captain America Civil War 63.png CW Ant-Man 25.png CivilWarRhodey.png Captain America Civil War 124.png Captain America Civil War 95-1.png Captain America Civil War 95.png Captain America Civil War 76.png TStark-QuestioningVision-CACW.jpg Rhodes Physiotherapy.png JRhodes-BadBeat.jpg Tony Stark and James Rhodes - Civil War.png Продвижение Hablemos de Marvel Team Stark.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Falcon Iron Man and Vision.jpg Civil War Team Stark promo.jpg Civil War Whose Side Are You On Poster.jpg TeamCap x TeamStark Poster.jpg CW group promo 2.jpg CW group promo 3.jpg Civil_War_Calendar.jpg CW PROMO 5.jpg PromoCWWarMac.jpeg Divided We Fall War Machine .jpg Civil War Final Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War promo War Machine.jpg Captain America Civil War banner.jpg Captain America Civil War German poster.jpg Captain America Civil War German banner.jpg Civil War Full Body 05.png Civil War Alternate poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg WarMachine CACW.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Captain America Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg CivilWarTotalFilm2.jpg Civil War War Machine Char art 2.png Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg EWCover 3of4.jpg Civil War meeting EW.jpg Civil War Empire 8.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 2.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg Promo Team IM 6.png EW Full Banner Cover.jpg CW Russian Poster AM vs WM.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg CW AMC Theaters Poster 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Team Iron Man poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Audi promo.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster IM.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster Cap.jpg CW Fathead Render 14.png Textless Character CW Poster 04.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Mondo Poster Team Iron Man.jpg WMachine-CW-InternationalPoster.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 3.jpg Концепт арт Giant-Man (Avenger Civil War Battle - The Making of CACW).png RsSka2.jpg MUtCgk.jpg ULTRA HD Civil War Battle Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Avengers.jpg Avengers goes to War.png War Machine Mk3 Concept Art.jpg Civil War BTS Meyers 6.jpg Civil War BTS Meyers 7.jpg Civil War BTS Meyers 8.jpg Walking_Thingy.jpg Sokovia Accords CA.jpg CACW Airport Battle Concept.jpg CACW Concept Art Battle.jpg CACW Concept Art Rhodes Legs.jpg Civil War concept art 9.jpg Civil War concept art 10.jpg Civil War concept art 11.jpg CACW concept art 5.jpg За кулисами Black Widow with Iron Man & War Machine (Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png War Machine (Behind the Scenes, Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png War Machine Armor Mark III (Behind the Scenes, Atlanta, GA - The Making of CACW).png Spider-Man & War Machine (Behind the Scenes - The Making of CACW).png ModGr8J-1-.jpg Civil War BTS 13.jpg Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Кадры Avengers Civil War Vlog (Spider-Man Homecoming).png SMH Trailer3 13.png SMH A Film by Peter Parker 14.png Мстители: Война бесконечности Кадры Ross_and_Rhodey.png Rhodey_confronts_Ross.png Ross_is_like_oh_crap.png Ross_is_impresed.png Wanda IW 23.png Ross_confronts_Cap.png Ross_vs_Cap.png Wanda IW 27.png Wanda IW 28.png Wanda IW 29.png Wanda IW 30.png AW 56 Trailer pic.png Avengers Full Charge Infinity War.png AW Trailer 2 pic 2.png AW Trailer 2 pic 17.png War_Machine_watching_the_Wakandan_Sky.png Infinity War 171.jpg Infinity War 182.jpg Infinity War 224.jpg Infinity War 215.jpg Infinity War 214.jpg War Machine in battle at Wakanda.png Infinity War 216.jpg War Machine firing at Thanos.png AIW_Cap._America_(Oh_God_Reaction).png Avengersdefeatedwakanda.png Продвижение Avengers_Infinity_War_War_Machine_Poster.jpg Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 1.JPG All-cast.jpg 23926523 1992955787396374 1397894373282574890 o.jpg 24129554 1992911970734089 6740510808383211111 n.jpg AIW EW Cover 11.jpg B9B47C36-EED7-4A56-B37E-841521AF0E19.jpg Display.jpg FB IMG 1520121705858.jpg Avengers Infinity war poster.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Infinity War Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Empire March Cover IW 3.jpg Empire March Cover IW 3 Textless.jpg Mind Stone poster.jpg Infinity War Stone Posters (Logo Version) 03.jpg MarkIV.png Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg IW Total Film Cover.jpg WarMachine-InfinityWar1.jpg InfinityWar International textless poster art .jpg Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff 1Sheet-01 compressed.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-01 compressed.jpg 4009661.MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-L200 v1.1 CMYK.r1 compressed.jpg Infinity War Fathead 27.png 30653007 1567184506712130 2188469365559525376 n.jpg Avengers Road to Infinity War cover art.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg Infinity War Banner 03.jpg Tumblr_pa4p7qyVoR1tgtdrfo5_640.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg First Ten Years Heroes Poster.jpg Мстители: Финал Кадры Endgame 11.jpg Endgame 17.jpg Endgame 16.jpg AvengersEndgameTrailer19.png Nebula & War Machine.png James Rhodes (Avengers Endgame).png Avengers Benatar.png Avengers (Endgame).png Rocket Rhodey.jpg Rocket & War Machine.png Rocket Raccoon & War Machine.jpg Erik Selvig & Sam Wilson.png Samuel Wilson.png Hope van Dyne & Wanda Maximoff.jpg Продвижение Screenshot 20181011-153310 2.png Endgame Poster 2.jpg War Machine (Endgame Poster).jpg Rhodey Endgame Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg 843650 (1).jpg Endgame Real 3D Poster.jpg Endgame - Dolby Cinema Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Endgame Atom Tickets Poster.jpg TH RhodysEndgame.jpg Концепт арт C32ab6c72cd3.jpg 597c005d69c575f3 拷贝.jpg DBtB39x.jpg За кулисами Avengers-4-filming-georgia-05.jpg Комиксы Железный человек: Друзья по-быстрому Страницы Iron-Man-Hulk-Nick-Fury--004.png Iron-Man-Hulk-Nick-Fury--004-2.png Iron-Man-Hulk-Nick-Fury--005.png Iron-Man-Hulk-Nick-Fury--005-2.png Iron-Man-Hulk-Nick-Fury--007-3.png Tony-Rhody-Bar.PNG Tony and Rhody at the Bar.PNG Phil-IMFF.PNG Damage Control.png Железный человек 2: Публичная личность Страницы I am Iron.png Прелюдия ко «Мстителям»: Большая неделя Фьюри Страницы Pretty bad.jpg Прелюдия к «Железному человеку 3» Страницы Rhodes-Iron-Man-31.png Tony-Stark-585.png War Machine Armor MK2.PNG 295.png Mumbai.png War Machine Mk 2 vs Ten Rings.PNG Gazni.PNG 500.jpg 331.png Dead Leviathan.jpg Avengers Rhodes.jpg Iron man prelude 8.jpg Железный человек: Пришествие Плавителя Обложки Iron Man The Coming of the Melter.jpg Первый мститель: Дорога к войне Обложки Captain America Road To War 1.jpg Captain America Road to War Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Captain America Road To War 2.jpg Страницы Captain America Road To War 8.jpg Last Hydra defeat made in Avengers.jpg Ultimo.punch.war.machine.jpg Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой» Страницы SMHP Clash.jpg Прелюдия к «Чёрной пантере» Страницы Rhodes_and_Stark_-_1BPPrelude-8.jpg Прелюдия ко «Мстителям: Война бесконечности» Обложки Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Прелюдия к «Капитану Марвел» Страницы 052 006.png Видео игры Железный человек Кадры Rhodey video game.jpg Rhodey icon.jpg Железный человек 2 Кадры 4524671130 f15ce9d83c o.jpg 4524671088 2522970089 o.jpg 4524041227 e49f8270cc o.jpg 4bd5bbdb59fb7.jpg 4babef98b6b52.jpg Продвижение Rhodey iron man 2 game.jpg War machine iron man 2 game.jpg IronMan2 War Machine.png IronMan2 Suit MkVI.png IronMan2 PS3 US cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 EU cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 ES cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 FR cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 DE cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 Aust cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 IT cover.jpg IronMan2 PS3 AU cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP US cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP EU cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP ES cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP FR cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP DE cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP Aust cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP IT cover.jpg IronMan2 PSP AU cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii US cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii EU cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii ES cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii FR cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii DE cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii Aust cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii IT cover.jpg IronMan2 Wii AU cover.jpg IronMan2 DS US cover.jpg IronMan2 DS EU cover.jpg IronMan2 DS ES cover.jpg IronMan2 DS FR cover.jpg IronMan2 DS DE cover.jpg IronMan2 DS Aust cover.jpg IronMan2 DS IT cover.jpg IronMan2 DS AU cover.jpg IronMan2 360 US cover.jpg IronMan2 360 EU cover.jpg IronMan2 360 UK Box.jpg IronMan2 360 FR cover.jpg IronMan2 360 DE cover.jpg IronMan2 360 ES cover.jpg IronMan2 360 Aust cover.jpg IronMan2 360 IT cover.jpg IronMan2 360 AU cover.jpg IronMan2 360 AS cover.jpg Концепт арт 4524671164 8b9e335f37 o.jpg Железный человек 3 - Официальная игра Кадры IM3 game.png Iron Patriot game.jpg Товар Железный человек IM12.jpg Железный человек 2 Legends war machine 2.jpg War Machine select.jpeg War machine revoltech.jpg Железный человек 3 Legends Rhodey 1.jpg|Marvel Legends Iron Patriot figuarts.jpg Iron Patriot hot toys.jpg Мстители: Эра Альтрона Legends Rhodey 2.jpg|Marvel Legends HSB0423Alg.jpg Marvel_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron-Avengers_vs_Ultron_action_figure_9_pack.jpg T5OtrDf.jpg Первый мститель: Противостояние Marvel Legends Rhodey 3.jpg|Marvel Legends Civil War mugs 1.png Civil War mugs 2.png War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 1.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 2.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 3.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 4.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 5.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 6.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 7.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 8.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 9.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 10.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 11.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 12.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 13.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 14.jpg War Machine Civil War Hot Toys 15.jpg Civil War minimates.jpg CW Funko War Machine.jpg Civil War War Machine glass.jpg Civil War Lego 3.jpg Captain America Civil War Lego promo.jpg Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War action figures.jpg Hero_Vs_Hero_Faceoff_Figure_Set.jpg WMCW.jpg Мстители: Война бесконечности War Machine Armor (Mark IV).png Toys for Infinity War.jpg War machine figure.jpeg Captain America Infinity War Hot Toys 6.jpg Мстители: Финал'' EndgameFunkoPop7.jpg EndgameFunkoPop14.jpg EndG-FP1.jpg EndG-FP2.jpg Screenshot 20181011-153310 2.png Категория:Галереи